Angel Discovered
by StarCrossdSparrow
Summary: A French noble washes up on Jack's beach. What is a captain to do? Jack OC.


_Author's Note: This is fantasy based on characters from the film Pirates of the Caribbean. It contains a spoiler for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Also, there are references to Gabrielle-Angelique de Bourbon. About 90 of her character is fiction, the product of my own mind. Some of the information is true and can be found with a simple Googling. If you are a French history scholar or a PoTC fan with more knowledge than me, please excuse my artistic license.  
I am not affiliated with the Walt Disney Company, Gore Verbinski, Jerry Bruckheimer, Terry Rossio, Ted Elliot, Stuart Beattie, or Jay Wolpert. However, if any of the aforementioned would like to hire me, please drop a line or send a limo._

Prologue

My name is Angel Sparrow. I am 24 years old. But I have a story that starts a little differently.

My name was Gabrielle-Angelique de Bourbon. I was the first daughter of Henri IV, monarch of all France and Catherine-Henriette de Balzac d'Entrauges, marquise de Verneuil. I was wrecked at sea en route to meet my fiance Bernard de La Valette, duc d'Epernon on November 2, 1727. I thought my life would be lost. But, I survived to meet the greatest love of my life.

My first memory of our meeting is very vivid. I was wet through, my clothes sodden and heavy. My limbs were constricted, but he cradled me away from the wet sand. The sun was so bright, it made a halo around his head. My eyelids felt sewn shut, but was able to blink up at him. His long hair ticked my tight flesh. I tried to ask him what his name was, but instead I retched seawater. I'm sure it wasn't the most impressive display, but he lifted me and carried me towards a line of trees and shade. I blacked out as soon as I was able to make out the bark of a palm tree.

Three days later, I was lucid and nourished. I was even able to walk and talk without choking on salt and seawater. He told me that I'd come in and out of consciousness. I don't remember... I was just pleased to be alive. But, this story is not about my present health. It is about the love of my life.

"Well, my darling, my name is Jack," he said. He paused and continued with a grin, "Captain Jack Sparrow, actually, but I feel that we're beyond such formality. And your name, love?" He spoke a rather slurred, drugged English, but I could tell from his clear brown eyes that he was perfectly sober. He was taller than I, but not towering. From what I could see of his exposed chest, he was leanly muscled. I was not intimidated by him, only shy. I knew he'd probably seen most of me because I was wearing clothing that was not my own.

I lowered my gaze and touched the worn linen shirt and breeches tied about my waist with a bit of ragged red sash, "Gabrielle-Angelique de Bourbon," I murmured absently in heavily-accented English. The French syllables dropped roughly from my tongue like long-forgotten notes of a moldy old song. I felt like I hadn't spoken in months rather than days.

"Well, love, that's quite a mouthful. I think Angel suits you well, if you don't mind. And bourbon definitely suits me," he said with a laugh. It was a warm and liquid sound that made some of shyness fall off like bits of rusted armor. I smiled wearily up at him and he rewarded me another grin. "Angel it is then. Your smile shines on me like heaven never will," he dropped into a rather graceful bow that would have looked silly on another courtier of his equal size. "So, Angel, what brings you to my fine little nest?"

I sat back and contemplated my surroundings. We were situated in a copse of trees small enough to feel secure, yet large enough to give the impression of comfort. I was sitting in a hammock of course fabric, perhaps a sail, and secured between two sturdy palms with an assortment of leather thongs and woven palm fronds. Jack was standing before me in the only open area, floored with layers of old palm fronds. Instead of a moldy smell, the air was fragrant with oleander and hibiscus. There was an odd assortment of artifacts that look like they had been pulled from the sea like myself. "Nest" was an accurate description.

Jack himself was an odd assortment of garments. He wore grey breeches and a loose white linen shirt like mine. He also had a grey waistcoat and black leather boots, not unlike those that a Musketeer in an old portrait in my home wore. Strewn across a large stump in the corner was a leather buckled sash, with a sword and buckler, as well as a pistol belt. He had ocher-brown colored eyes that were lined with smudgy Kohl. He had a black mustache and black beard that was twisted into locks and sporting beads. In his long black hair, which was also twisted together in loose locks, he had more beads and a red sash. His slow grins revealed an assortment of gold teeth. I put him at about twenty years my senior, but I couldn't be sure because of the youthful grin and twinkle in his eyes. Realization dawned on me as the last of my lethargy departed. Captain indeed. Despite being my rescuer, I knew I was in the presence of a pirate. A pirate who I suspected had seen my bare flesh.

I stood, suddenly very steady. I rose to my full height, a rather unintimidating five feet tall. I was surprised that Jack still stood nearly a foot taller than I. Still I lifted my chin, the aristocratic blood in my veins boiling. "I demand to know what you plan on doing with me and where I am," I said, glad that my voice did not quaver.

Jack smiled, his lips pulling back slowly. His eyes never left mine. "I don't know how you're used to doing things, Angel, but you are in my home and you answer the questions I ask first."

I swallowed hard before answering, "Sir, it is ungentlemanly to speak to me that way! Do you know who I am!" My face felt warm. I realized as soon as it came out of my life that he didn't know who I was, and most likely didn't care. And, of course, when he found out, he could exploit me for more than just the pleasures of the flesh.

"Oh, love, you must be confused. No one has ever accused me of being a gentleman. And furthermore, you are on a tiny island of which _we_ are the only inhabitants and," his warm, casual voice suddenly turned cold, "You are no one more than who you choose to be, savvy?" He turned his back after the last and started rummaging through a small chest on the floor.

"Well, if you're the captain of a ship, why are you on this island? Where _is_ you ship?" My temper was fading. I was already feeling strained from my horrid little outburst.

He turned toward me with another one of those slow grins, "Darling, I believe I asked _you_ a question first."

I sat back in the hammock to quickly and rocked back to hit my head on the tree behind me. At my cry, Jack came to my side with a bottle of a brown liquid that smelled of cinnamon, cloves, and vanilla. "love, what's wrong? I didn't mean to startle you."

I smiled wearily and rubbed the back of my head. I was beginning to think Jack was crazy. He had more mood swings in our fifteen minute conversation than my mother did when she was confined to her room for the vapors. "I'm sorry. I was just suddenly frightened by your appearance and proximity. And, the knowledge that you've seen... well..." I stopped speaking as my face grew red.

Jack backed off, still holding the bottle. "Well, love, I know I'm no refined gentleman like you're used to. But, I promise I didn't look at anything inappropriately. Well, not more than I absolutely had to."

I smiled again and then gestured to the bottle, "What's that?"

"Uh-uh, darling, I asked you a question first," Jack took a seat on an overturned barrel that bore the letters XXX before proceeding, "How do I know that I shouldn't fear you... for all I know, you could be an infamous French murderer," he paused again and considered before continuing, "Or have an infamous French murdered for a husband. What brought you here?"

"Well, I was sailing to America to meet with my fiancé who was investing in a merchant who takes sugar from the West Indies to the Colonies. Once Bernard saw how beautiful the Caribbean was, he sent for me and my half-brother, Alexandre, to visit him."

"Well, that was thoughtful of him," Jack quipped sardonically. "So, you're engaged. What's this gentleman like?" Jack said the word gentleman with the same disgust I usually reserve for spiders and other such creatures.

I shrugged. "I hardly know him. He is ten years my senior and was a general of an infantry. He had a reputation for being overly bold with my father, but my father liked him well enough when he was alive, so we were chosen to marry when I was only seven years old," I snorted my distaste, "I'm not as important as my brother or my older half-siblings, so I was lucky not to be married to some country lord, I suppose."

"Well, it doesn't look as though you'll have to marry anyone now, love," he sipped from the bottle contemplatively before continuing, "What did he look like?" The question sounded ridiculously nonchalant, but I ignored his tone.

"Chubby, balding, and bland," I answered truthfully, "He fairly simpered for a kiss of my hand. Honestly, now that I know I shall never have to lay eyes on him again, I can say that he disgusted me," Jack's grin made me giggle. "Was that the answer you were looking for?"

"My dear, I wasn't looking for anything except the truth. And I certainly believe any man would simper over you for a kiss of... of, well, any part of your anatomy."

I blushed a deep crimson. Looking down at myself now, I didn't think I was very fine, but I knew from the sideways glances of gentlemen at court and the jealous whispers from the ladies, I was different from the other girls. I had long blonde hair, which was a rarity in the French court. It fell into natural waves that required constant upkeep to fit with the tightly curled style in Paris. I was short, even for a woman, but gracefully curved. My waist was small, but fashion kept me continually in a corset. My skin was fair and I still felt the burn of the sun on it, but it didn't pain me as it might have. When I sat there talking to Jack, in my borrowed attire without a corset and my hair tumbling natural down my back, I felt exquisite, but not beautiful. I changed the subject back to him, "And had I told you he was tall, handsome, and charming, what would you have had to say?"

He stood again, graceful despite his swaggering way of walking, "We would have commandeered a vessel and set sail to find him immediately so that I could cut out his scurvy heart and win you from him in one fell swoop," he made a grand show of brandishing a sword and fell again into a low bow before me. I clapped despite myself. I felt as though I was feeling the effects of the amber liquid in Jack's bottle, though I hadn't had more than a whiff. He sat again, facing me casually "Please, milady, continue."

"Yes, where was I? Oh, well our ship was blown off course by a mighty hurricane. Soon, we were being engulfed by the sea. The last memory I had before now was being torn away from Alexandre's grasp by the whirling waters."

"And your father... he would be...?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes. The very same. But, as I mentioned, I am a second daughter to a fourth mistress. The only reason I was titled was so that I could be married."

"You have a title?"

"Yes, I am Gabrielle-Angelique de Bourbon, Mademoiselle de Verneuil," I paused grandly and Jack laughed, "It's nothing so impressive as captain of a ship. And speaking of captaincy, where _is_ your ship?"

Jack ignored my question completely and moved on again with one of his own, "I've never been to France before, love. Tell me, what is it like?"

"Oh, Jack, you are speaking out of turn. I answered your question. Now, answer mine. Where is your ship," my voice was honeyed, but I was fearful of his answer.

Instead of ignoring me again, he looked at me almost sadly, "Oh, Angel. My jewel of the sea. I feel that you are the soul of my lost ship. You see, my dear, I was the captain of a great and beautiful ship. The _Black Pearl_."

"The _Black Pearl_? That's rather sinister."

"Well, how else would you have a ship that flies the Jolly Roger?" Jack winked. "But, she was beautiful. A galleon, you know, that's a warship. She is an English ship, rather than Spanish as are so many in this waters. She was heavy, but she was sleek and fast. And, love, she had black sails. The scourge of the Caribbean," he sighed again, looking up at the canopy of palm branches above us. It was beginning to get dark. I shivered.

"Perhaps we should build a fire. I don't want all my hard work nursing you to go to waste. Do you think you can come outside?" Jack asked, concern flashing over his reflective brown eyes. I nodded and we moved out of the tree to the beach. The sun was so low, it look like it was dunking itself into the sea. The water was cerulean, the very color of a sapphire my mother once wore. Violets and oranges mixed along the horizon and behind me I saw the stars begin to twinkle in the azure sky. I had to catch my breath at the beauty of the sight. Jack must have heard my exhalation, for he put his arm around me and looked down at me with concern. "Are you okay? Should I take you back in?"

"No," I laughed, "It's just very beautiful. I was overwhelmed for a moment."

He smiled and guided me to a fallen palm to sit on. Rather than sit on the tree, I sank down into the soft, cool sand and rested my back on the log. Jack laughed. "You look as though you belong here already." He didn't speak again until the fire was roaring and chasing the chill from my fingers and toes. As I gazed into the fire, Jack set the bottle next to me.

"It's rum, my dear. You should have a taste. It's quite good for you."

Normally I would have balked. I'd never taken anything stronger than wine and I do remember some regrettable run-ins with that. But, I was so content that I lifted the bottle to my lips and sipped the spicy concoction. I nearly gagged.

Jack laughed at me again. "That was a little cruel!" I pouted at him.

"I told you to have a taste, not a gulp, love," he laughed again. It was so easy sitting there with him, that I forgot to be angry.

"So, you should continue your story. Where is The _Black Pearl_ now?"

"Ah, the _Pearl_. Right. Well... have you ever heard of the Kraken?"

"Yes. It's a fictional sea monster used to scare young boys at court," I looked up at his face and saw the look in his eye, "Oh, Jack, you're not going to try to tell me it's real, are you?" I laughed then.

"Oh, Angel, darling. It's no laughing matter. Not only is it real, but I defeated it on my own after it ate me and my ship."

I laughed harder and took another taste of the rum. I was careful not to gulp and it did have a pleasing taste and it warmed me from my lips to my belly. "It ate you? Jack, please. You boys always like to tell big fish stories."

He laughed along with me, "You can believe whatever you want to believe, but I never tell anything short of the truth."

I giggled at him. "You asked me about my home," I began and Jack nodded, taking his own taste of rum. "Well, Paris is beautiful. It is, however, filled with riotous men and wicked women who clamor for the king's favor. Court life is shameful and a mockery of the past glory. And when men and women aren't stabbing each other in the back to kiss the ring of Louis XV, they are cheating with one another in the hallways while their respective husbands and wives do the same to them. It's awful. I prefer the quiet of Rouen to the north."

"Well, lovely, you have all the quiet you care for at your feet," Jack said. He was sitting very near to me, the bottle of rum between us. The salty scent of his skin mixed with the floral aroma in the air. We both reached for the bottle at once and our hands brushed. He looked at me and I at him.

"What were you doing while all of this debauchery swirled around you, Angel? Did you live up to your namesake, Gabriel?" he asked me boldly.

Unflinching, I stared back at him, "Yes, Captain Sparrow, I did. I took no part in the crimes of my family." I was shocked at the creeping coldness that coated my words. But, Jack did not seem to care.

"Good, very good," he said smoothly, with the same slurred and cavalier drawl and that slow grin.

I was suddenly very aware that he was caressing my palm. It was so light, I had hardly noticed. But the touch was so delicate, I shivered. He took this as a sign that I was cold and pulled me gently closer until the softness of my left thigh was aligned with the hardness of his right. He settled an arm around my shoulders a and let his hand dangle down. His fingertips were scant inches from my breast and my heart suddenly picked up an excited tempo. I had never been this near to man who wasn't a member of my family. "Jack..." I began, my voice almost a whisper.

"No, Angel. Don't say a word. Let's just enjoy the sound of the ocean."

I barely heard the ocean over the roar of my heart in my ears. I laid my head to his chest and listen to the steady pulse of his heartbeat. I silently cursed him for being so calm. Before I know it, he was carrying my into the nest in the trees. My arms wrapped immediately around his neck. I knew from the way his neck didn't bunch and cord, I was so slight a weight to him, he hardly noticed me there. I, however, was aware of every point of contact between our bodies. He laid me in the hammock and looked down into my eyes and barely whispered, "You fell asleep."

Before I could think I pulled him down to me and met his slightly parted lips with my own. It was an entirely new sensation for me. Of course, some of the other girls and I at court had practiced kissing our hands and even one another so that we'd be ready once the time came, but this was completely unexpected. His lips were full and met my own with a delicate force. He turned his head so it was not an awkward angle and we fit together like a glove. His tongue fluttered against my bottom lip and I opened to him. He pulled away before I could fully appreciate the sensation that was beginning to creep through me.

"Angel," his voice sounded ragged on my name, as though he'd run a far distance, "Angel, please. You're going to make me do something you'll regret."

"Why would I regret it, Jack. I'm not foolish enough to believe I will regain my old life... and really I don't want it after I've tasted just the little slice of the Caribbean this island has to offer," I swallowed and stared him hard in the eye and at the same time, stroked the hard length of his thigh from knee to hip. He barely hid his groan of pleasure. "I promise you, Jack, I won't demand anything of you. I want this. I want it right now."

Before he could fight me any further, I pulled him down into the hammock and situated myself in his lap, facing him with one of my legs on either side of his. Even the sensation of him between my clothed legs sent a shiver through me. His hands went immediately to my waist and slid my borrowed linen out of the breeches. He didn't lift it over my head as I expected, but rather just ran his hands over the length of my bare back. I shuddered under his hands and leaned forward for another kiss.

As our lips met, I pulled his waistcoat open and helped him out it. Next came his shirt. I pulled back to look at him and indeed he was magnificent to see. His chest, though not broad, was well-muscled as I had suspected and thoroughly tan. I ran my palms over his midsection, then up over his chest and across his shoulders, and finally down his arms. On his right forearm, he bore a tattoo of a sparrow flying in front of a sunset and a scar in he shape of a P. I traced both with my index finger and looked up him. He was watching me and he smiled so beguilingly, I had to kiss him again.

"Alright, love, enough of torturing me," and with that his slipped my top over my head and gazed my bare breasts. He sighed his satisfaction, smiled at me, and quipped, "Every time I look, it's like the first time."

He took his time with me, exploring, tasting, touching. Finally, in the arms of a pirate, I found true joy.

I felt myself being lifted and my eyes sprung open. I looked up to see Jack carrying me towards his nest in the trees and instantly smiled. "Good mor-" was all I could manage to say before he covered my mouth with his.

He kissed me until we got into the trees. After he laid me down on the hammock, he moved his lips from mine but kept his face scant inches from mine. His eyes were stormy and alert. I knew something was wrong. In all the years I had imagined this moment, I had not anticipated this cold reception. I started to ask what was wrong, but again Jack cut me off with a low hiss.

"Angel... there's someone else on the island. I heard men shouting on the beach. Get dressed while I go and see who's down there," Jack began, his voice barely audible. "And, Angel. Please stay here."

I nodded and began to slip into the clothes puddled on the floor where they were dropped the night before. Jack slid an arm around me and pulled me close as soon as he had pulled on his own clothes. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's just some privateers docking to repair some damage. In which case, it might be wise for us to get a ride off of this island so I can locate my old crew," he paused and looked at the floor, "And you might want to consider traveling with them to find your fiancé."

My face colored and I looked away. Jack let me go and he slipped through the dense trees. Moments later I heard shouting from the direction of the beach we'd just slept on. It came first in French from several men, then in English in only one voice. I heard Jack identify himself as a lost crewman from a wrecked ship. I heard another reply in English and more French voices shouting, but no more from Jack. Soon, I grew worried as the shouts grew further away. I tightened the sash on my belt, then fastened my hair into a strip of leather I'd found on the floor. Confident that I wouldn't be immediately recognized as a woman, I crept out of the trees towards the bright beach.

This was my first look at the sunlit Caribbean. The sand was so white, it looked like powdered sugar. The bark of the palm trees along the tree-line were sun-washed white, but the fronds where as green as a bottle of Chartreuse. The water was as clear and as bright blue as the Blue Diamond of the Crown. It was against this backdrop that I saw twelve men wearing white breeches, white and green coats, and black gaiters. I knew them at once as members of the French Navy. One man wore no uniform, instead a gold and black coat and matching breeches. He carried a small tricorn, and his curly wig sat studiously atop his head. He was red-faced and obviously unused to such activity. I knew him at one to be my fiancé, Bernard de La Valette, duc d'Epernon. He was shaking a fist up at Jack, who was being held by two of the uniformed men.

Even as I drew close to the scene, no one took notice of me. I heard Bernard shouting at him in heavily accented English. Jack did not look concerned, even as the smaller man's finger shook closer to his face. Finally, Bernard jumped back and pulled a shortsword from his side. The tip fluttered the open collar of Jack's linen shirt and I gasped. A few of the uniformed men noticed me and one shouted for me to identify myself in French. I stood to my full height, glad that I'd thought to bring Jack's cutlass and had strapped his heavy pistol to my back. The fist gentleman's shouts aroused the attentions of the rest and soon Bernard was marching toward me with Jack being pushed along as well. The look on Jack's face was stormy and I knew it was meant for me.

I raised the sword in both hands. It felt unwieldy, but I did not quaver. "Set this man free!" I shouted in my own accented English.

Bernard laughed. "Oh, pirate, I see you have a mere boy doing your rescuing."

I held the sword in one hand and unfastened my hair with the other. Once it was flowing freely and I saw that I had Bernard's attention, I said once more, "Set him free!"

He laughed harder, his pink face quickly turning scarlet, "A pirate's whore is no better to me."

"Set him free by command of the Mademoiselle de Verneuil!"

This sobered Bernard and made Jack look even more perplexed. "Gabrielle? Is it really you?" Bernard asked, dumbfounded. Before I could speak, he answered his own question, "Oh, darling, my bright morning, how could I have not known you? Of course you are she!" He executed a courtly bow that only made me appreciate Jack's earlier mockery even more.

"Set him free then. This man is my rescuer. You should thank him," I continued. I lowered the cutlass and silently pleaded with Jack to forgive me.

"Yes. Set him free then," Bernard commanded, striding towards me. He removed his coat at wrapped it around me. I knew that the sight of my bare ankles and feet, not to mention the outline of my legs, had offended his sense of propriety. He took my by the arm, a little more roughly than a man usually does by a lady, and half pulled, half walked me to one of the dinghies waiting on the shore. Ahead I saw a small ship floating, it's white sails furled. My spirits flagged as I looked back at Jack. He nodded curtly at me and turned back to his nest among the trees as I was being bundled onto the boat. I didn't hear a word of what went on around me and feared I'd never be the same again.

"What are you telling me, Gabrielle? That you whored yourself to that filthy pirate but will not do the same for me?" Bernard's rage filled the grand cabin. Jack's island was long lost through the large windows at the stern. I looked through them now and did not speak a word.

Since I had been taken from the island, a dress and the appropriate underthings had been found for me in Bernard's own luggage. He'd said he'd bought them for me before departing from France so that I'd have a present waiting. I'd bathed in a large copper tub in lukewarm water and groomed my hair into submission. I'd tied the stays of my corset myself since I had no maids, so they weren't tight. However, the whalebone ridges bit my flesh all the more for having not worn one for nearly a week. The dress was exquisite. The skirt was three tiered white and gold cotton and lace. The mantua was of blue silk. A red silk and lace wrapper served to cover my sun browned arms. Though I would have loved it five days ago, my newfound freedom from heavy garments and layers of lingerie made it feel like a prison.

"Gabrielle!" Bernard snapped at me. When I did not answer, he grasped my right wrist tightly. I cried out more from shock than any pain. He'd never touched me without invitation before. "You are being most impertinent," he said calmly. The look in his eyes was a dead one. I feared it more than I feared the loud rage.

He turned me towards the windows and grasped me about my narrow waist. He bent me over a desk so my legs were pinned from kicking. "Is that what you want, Gabrielle? To be a pirate's wench? Do you prefer the course ministrations of a murderer to your own fiancé?"

I said no more. I would not cry out. My humiliation was complete without the whole crew having to witness my rape. Bernard held fast with one arm and slid another into the bodice of the gown. I felt his round, sausage-like fingers scrape my breast under my corset and chemise. I silently cursed myself for not having made it tighter. I shuddered with revulsion.

He mistook my shiver for pleasure because he whispered into my ear, "So this is what you like? To be taken by force. Well, force you shall have."

He backed away from me for which I was grateful, but still held me with one arm. I knew he was unbuttoning his breeches because I heard a labored breath and a rustle of fabric. I would not cry out lest this excited him even more. Despite my resolve, I felt tears slipping over my lower lids and down my cheeks. I spotted Jack's pistol on a table across the room just as a shadow slid over the stern windows. I looked up to see Jack looking though the glass. I smiled for the first time since I woke that morning and he pressed his finger to his lips. He climbed higher and disappeared.

I discerned from Bernard's grunt of satisfaction that he'd freed himself from his breeches. When he let me go to lift my skirts, I turned.

"No, Bernard. I don't want it like this. I want to see your face." He stood slack-jawed at my apparent change of heart, so I steered him to my former place, with his back facing the windows. I would not look below his belt because I knew whatever I saw there would make me vomit, so I moved in for a kiss. Before I actually had to put my lips on his, Jack crashed boots-first through the grand windows. Shards of glass and wood from the panes flew in all directions and Bernard turned to see my pirate standing calmly in his sleeping quarters.

"Hasn't your gentlemanly breeding taught you the impropriety of seeing an unmarried lady alone?" Jack asked, calmly brushing debris from his sleeves.

Bernard recovered quickly and grabbed my arms and pulled me roughly against him. At once I was grateful for the protective layers of skirt around my legs and waist. "Oh, pirate, you've come for your slut? Too bad, I've bought and paid for her already."

"No amount of money or power can overcome a limp standard. Or, an unwilling mistress, for that matter," Jack scoffed, his lazy speech effectively cold and indifferent at the same time.

Bernard pulled me toward the door and opened it to yell in French to a cabin boy to bring the master-at-arms. "We have my fiancée's rapist in custody... and I'm sure he's guilty of any number of other offenses."

Jack snorted laughter and leveled a look at Bernard over my shoulder. "I find it entertaining that you call me a rapist when you're the man with his third leg hanging out of his breeches and holding a lady captive, savvy?"

I looked at Jack and smiled at his comprehension of the French while Bernard growled an unintelligible retort past my ear before Jack proceeded, "And, I must remark, for a man so sure of his sexual prowess, you certainly fear that you fiancée would rather go with a pirate than a man of wealth, such as yourself."

Bernard sputtered and his hold my arms slackened. "Of course Gabrielle will choose me," he replied.

Jack held my gaze and simply grinned.

Bernard let my arms go enough to button his breeches as the master-at-arms appeared in the doorway. I took that moment to turn to face him. I let my hands slide down his side until I held both his attention and his shortsword in my hand.

"Gabrielle... you choose me?" he asked, his voice so incredulous, I had to force down a laugh. I pulled the sword from it's scabbard and aimed it directly at his now-concealed manhood. "No," I replied.

I backed into Jack and Jack leaned forward to reclaim his pistol. "I choose the pirate," I finished.

With our weapons trained on Bernard and the master-at-arms, Jack helped me out of the broken window to the ledge. He climbed over and joined me. He gathered me against him and grasped the rope. "Please, gentlemen, remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

With that we slid down into a waiting dinghy and we set immediately for a ship heading right for us. Above us, there were shouts in French not to shoot at us. Jack pulled hard on the oars while fastening his gaze on me. "Mercy from the French? Unheard of."

"I assume he doesn't want to be directly responsible for my death," I murmured, grateful for the too-easy escape.

I nodded, "And the ship? She's certainly not the _Black Pearl_." The ship in question was smalled than the _Diligence_, Bernard's ship, but she looked new. I could see from the dinghy that her sails had never been patched and her oaken sides shone against the brilliant blue sky and ocean.

"No, she's not," Jack answered, looking back at the vessel, "She's the _Agility_, the fastest ship I'd ever sailed, aside from the _Pearl._"

"Where did she come from?" I asked, then thought twice, "Or shouldn't I ask?"

"I'm not sure myself, love. It was pure providence that I came upon her. It seems my own crew procured her after I, er... after they abandoned the _Pearl_ to that monster," he grimaced as we came about to the ship. "Just be prepared. Some of my crew are elated at my reemergence... and some are not."

With that, a shaggy head appeared over the starboard side, "Cap'n Jack! We was afeared you might not return!" The man reached down to me as Jack handed me up. Once I was standing on the main deck, I was dazzled by the luxury I saw about me. Even through the salt and brine coating on some of the woodwork, the deck and bulwarks shone with fine carving. Though I am no expert, I knew that no one had given the_ Agility_ up without a fight.

Despite the richness of the surroundings, the crew was as varied a bunch as the spare possessions in Jack's nest on the island. They formed a line behind the bearded man and watched me warily. I'm pretty sure the bearded man crossed himself and murmured something about "Damnable women," but I couldn't be sure. At the end of the line stood two young men. One was tall... as tall as Jack, but much leaner. The other was a head shorter and very slight. They were both extraordinarily fine of feature. The one nearest me bowed his head to look at the floorboards.

Jack swung up onto the the deck behind me and made a quick introduction. The shaggy man was Jack's first mate, Gibbs. A taller man with a parrot on his shoulder was Cotton (I was later told that his parrot spoke on his behalf and answered to Cotton as well... and indeed the parrot had chirped "Lady bird" at me when I nodded to them). A very short man with a bald head was named Marty. Two shabby looking fellows (one had a wildly rolling left eye!) were introduced as Ragetti and Pintel. There were a few other men in the line, but Jack either didn't know them or didn't feel the need to introduce them.

Jack gesture to the young men nearest me, "And these two are not really a part of the crew but, er... sort of friends," at a glare from the taller boy, Jack amended his statement, "More acquaintances, really. The angry looking chap is Will Turner and beside him is his fianceé, Miss Elizabeth Swann."

The one introduced as Miss Swann looked up, her face a mask of barely controlled rage. I saw a tense muscle work in her cheek as she glared at Jack first, then at me. I was surprised to see that she was a woman, but shocked at her beauty. I had missed it based solely on her clothing. I held back a smile over the scene from this morning, and simply dipped my head to her as I had at the rest.

"And, this is Angelique. She'll be aboard with us for the duration," Jack began before leveling an even gaze at Miss Swann, "Miss Swann, would you please assist Angel to my cabin?"

Before she could speak the anger I saw flash across her eyes, I held up my hand to Jack, "Please, Jack, I'd just like to remove this dreadful contraption," I gestured to my dress, "and lay down for a few moments. I'm perfectly capable of doing both on my own."

A slow grin split his face, "Well, in that case, Angel, let me show you to your quarters." He took my arm before I could protest and propelled me towards the stern. I knew my face had darkened to several shades of crimson at his bold display, but I said nothing. I was glad to be alone with him for a while longer. "Gibbs, please, we should probably make a heading for St. Thomas," Jack threw over his shoulder.

"Aye, aye, Captain. You 'eard 'im lads! To yer tasks!" Gibbs shouted and a bustle of activity burst from the somber group as though the past few minutes had never happened. I turned back to see Elizabeth lay her hand on Will's sleeve, only to see him shake it off and ascend the stairs to the forecastle.

Jack led me into a large room, much like the one he'd just rescued me from. This one, however, looked untouched. The linens were undisturbed and there were no clothes scattered about. "Didn't Gibbs sleep here during the voyage?"

"Oh no. Gibbs is as hardened as any hearty. He prefers the gun deck and a hammock. This kind of luxury wouldn't suit him," Jack tossed back a ruby red woolen blanket and goldenrod colored sheets, "But it suits me just fine." He patted the mattress and looked expectantly at me.

I looked down at my dress, now sodden and in disarray, "Do you have a knife?"

Jack looked at me so perplexed that I laughed outright. "Don't even think that. I'm hardly going to do myself harm," I sat next to him, "after all, I just found life's most exquisite pleasure. Why would I throw it away?" I stroked the length of his thigh and he closed his mouth on the response I knew I'd invoked. "I just want to modify this dress to make it a little more seaworthy. Right now, all it's good for is patching sails."

Jack run his hand over my bodice and lap, "I'll be the judge of that, my lovely." He moved back onto the bed and unpinned my hair. My locks cascaded over my shoulders in a single blonde wave. "Silky," he breathed as he an his fingers through my tresses. He began to undo the row of tiny buttons holding my dress together. He accomplished the task in so little time, I laughed.

"My dear Jack, I must say, you possess an alarming alacrity for divesting a lady of her dress."

"It's not how it looks, darling. My mother was an opera singer when I was a boy and I used to help her and the other girls with quick changes between scenes."

"I'll just bet you did."

"Honest, love. And, when I got old enough to start to pay attention to the bare backs I uncovered, they blindfolded me," he paused when I laughed, "I'm a handy person to have around in a tight spot, you know."

I finished laughing and looked back at him. I drew my arms from the fabric and he started to undo the stays of my corset, "I'm beginning to notice," I replied, "This marks the second time in four days you've saved my life."

"No thanks necessary, mademoiselle," the French word rolled off of his tongue like second nature. A chill run up my spine at hearing my native tongue on his lips, "I'm beginning to like you," he finished, cavalierly.

"And I you," I murmured as he slid my light lace petticoat over my thighs, calves and ankles. He rolled down my silk stockings an inch at a time, kissing each newly exposed area of flesh. I luxuriated in his attention, shamelessly tossing my head back and sighing aloud.

"The lady likes, I see," Jack quipped. All that remained was my loose chemise. He slid his hands under the fine cotton and over my head. Jack fairly growled when he saw my naked breasts, but not out of appreciation. The breast that Bernard had earlier assaulted was roughed to an angry red and beginning to bruise. A purplish stain already marred my arm where he'd grabbed me earlier. Jack bent his head to kiss my breast and I moaned my gratitude. "When I get through with your former fiancé, he will have to crawl away from me with the most precious part of his anatomy as his bit and bridle."

I said nothing and Jack looked me in the eyes, "You do not regret your decision, do you?" he asked.

I let go my breath in a shocked gasp, "No, Jack! Never! It's just..." I trailed off and looked at my hands.

"What? What is it?" he implored, his eyes turning from fear to flint.

I looked back at him and touched his face, caressing his bare cheek and slight beard, "Nothing to do with you, Jack, really. It's just that Bernard told me that my brother is still alive," I looked down at my hands again and bit back tears, "Alexandre... he was pulled from the sea. I fear how the news will affect him that I've left him behind."

"Your half-brother? The one who traveled with you?" Jack asked, clearly relieved.

"Yes. He is almost crippled, he is so sick. He suffers from horrible pain and spasming. His mother died not a year after he was born. My mother and I took care of him when his siblings turned their backs. They said he would die. We did not let him," I lifted my chin, my tears temporarily at bay, "Even though, he is my best friend. He's handsome, charming, smart, and funny. He can make me smile no matter how dark my day is."

"Then we shall seek to rescue him," Jack began, "I should think he'd become more robust with a life at sea."

I laughed, "He certainly enjoyed our crossing on the _Dolphin_. But, Jack, you mustn't put yourself in further danger. I won't allow it."

"Oh, love, danger is what I do the very best. Are you not in the company of a pirate who survived the Kraken, a sinking ship, and the ladies dressing room at The Paris Opera."

"The Paris Opera?" I exclaimed, "I was beginning to wonder how you understood Bernard's accusation. But, I thought you were from England... you have no accent."

"I'm from everywhere, love. French is my first language, but I ran away from Paris with one of the stagehands and lived most of my young life on the quays on the south coast of England. Finally, I stowed away aboard a ship and aimed my sights on becoming an admiral. I lost my accent from living around so many different types of people and the language is rusty because I don't have quite the chance to speak it as I once did," he paused and grinned at me, twining my blonde locks around one long finger, "that is, until you came along."

"Your mother... she sang in the opera?"

He looked down, "she was an aspiring prima donna, but she fell more on the side of a lavish lifestyle and less on the side of nurturing her talent. She was also an expert duelist."

"Now you're just teasing me," my eyes popped in surprise and disbelief, "La Maupin was your mother?"

He simply nodded. It was so hard to tell when Jack told the truth even though he did it more frequently than not. His actual tales were so fantastic, they defied belief. I simply smiled, "Okay, Monsieur Maupin, tell me another tale."

Jack began by removing his shirt. "There was once a very beautiful angel princess who fell from the sky and landed in the blue Caribbean sea..." Jack continued, removing his breeches. "And she met a horrible pirate and melted his heart into a ruby," with that, he removed a large beaten up ring with a red stone shining from under the grime from the smallest finger of his left hand and placed it on the ring finger of my left hand, "And they fell madly in love and saved her brother from the hands of the evil Bernardo, a French magician with only one power, to make things shrink, shrivel, and die."

"And they lived happily ever after," I finished, reaching up for him and pulling him down onto me.

"And forever and ever," he said before sealing his fairy tale with a kiss.

And we tumbled headlong into ecstasy yet again.

When I woke, the cabin was dark, save for a shaft of moonlight angling in from the large windows. I extricated myself from Jack's tangling limbs and pulled on my discarded dress. I found a small dagger on the bedside and with a few sure slices, I'd freed most of the bulky lace and silk, leaving a simple white cotton bodice and skirt.

I opened the door silently and slipped out onto the deck in my bare feet. Immediately, I heard Cotton the Parrot squawk "Lady bird!"

I looked above of me and saw Cotton leaning against the large wheel on the quarterdeck. I raised my hand and Cotton responded in kind with a smile. Ahead of me, I saw Will Turner leaning against the rail of the main deck, "What are you doing awake?" he asked me without prelude.

I walked towards him and leaned there, too. I looked at the bright moon and it's reflection on the water rather than at him, "I cannot sleep. It seems I was never meant to sleep aboard ship."

He stayed silent and turned to face the water, so I continued, "The last time I slept on a ship, a hurricane caught us and crashed us on the shoals. I'm afraid I shall have to be nocturnal and keep watch for fear of it happening again."

I watched Will out of the corner of my eye. He nodded wearily, "I was wrecked at sea when I was just a boy."

We stood in companionable silence for a few moments until Will turned to face my profile, "How well do you know Jack?"

I laughed, sure I was blushing again, "Not well, yet very well."

He nodded and swallowed. I could see he had had some breeding that made him hesitant to ask anymore questions.

"And what brings you out this evening?" I ventured.

He sighed, "I also can't sleep. Too much to think about."

"And Miss Swann? Your fianceé?"

"Miss Swann is asleep, I presume," he began, "However, I do _not_ presume to consider our lives entangled anymore."

The finality of his statement made me cut short my line of questioning, so I began anew, "Where are you from, then, Mr. Turner?"

He smiled. His smile revealed the bone structure of an English lord and made him look at least five years younger than he had looked to me previously, "I lived near Southampton, England until I was twelve and then I made Port Royal my home."

I was unused to such straightforward answers as much as I'd been around Jack and I found Will refreshing, "May I ask why you left England?"

He looked back at the calm sea and answered, "My mother... passed on. I had heard my father was a merchant sailor in the Caribbean, so I came to find him. However, my ship was attacked by none other than the _Black Pearl _and Elizabeth's father and former fiancé pulled me from the sea. I made my life in Port Royal," he paused and turned back to me before continuing, "I was a blacksmith there and I made the finest swords."

"So, you're not a pirate?"

"No," he began but then shook his head, "Well, I found out that my father was a pirate... _is_ a pirate... and I certainly find myself in the company of pirates. Perhaps I am a pirate."

"You are only who you choose to be, Mr. Turner," I began, echoing Jack's sentiment of choice. "Not that piracy is a bad choice. It's just a choice."

"And who are you, Miss Angelique?"

"I am just Angel, a reformed princess and current pirate. My past is my past and for the moment, my home is the _Agility_ and I am soon to see St. Thomas."

Will laughed. He seemed so warm and good-natured to me then, his laugh dispelled all of my notions that he was an angry man. He reminded me a great deal of my brother Alexandre, and I told him so.

"I am honored, then, Miss Angel, that you compare me with one so close to you," he looked wistful. "However, I am glad you've not chosen to compare me to Jack."

I was about to mention that I had and found him refreshingly honest, but I withheld and pressed on, "Why St. Thomas, anyway? What awaits us there?"

Will shrugged, flippantly. "It's not a very pretty place, I can assure you of that. It's rather loud and dirty. There are whores," Will colored slightly and was about to apologize but I shook my head and stifled a laugh. He continued, "And there is more rum, whiskey, and ale than could fill the Caribbean Sea. However, since Tortuga has recently become rather fanatical about pirates selling their wares, the black market in St. Thomas has flourished. I assume Captain Sparrow would have us set to port there and sell off a bit of this finery," he indicated the ship with a wave of his hand, "and make money. And, it never hurts to let the crew carouse for an evening," Will smiled, albeit a little bitterly.

"You obviously don't like Jack, so why are you sailing with his crew, if I might be so bold?"

Will looked back at the water and did not answer for a long time. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to when he spoke, "He owes me a debt and I'm still waiting to collect."

I nodded and he turned to face me. He bowed his head slightly and grasped my hand in his. He smiled sweetly at me, "Thank you for the pleasure of your company, Miss Angel. But, the sky is beginning to turn pink, and I think we should both get some sleep lest there be a rough day ahead."

"And thanks to you, Mr. Turner," I answered and he turned away from me. "Oh, and Mr. Turner, please call me Angel. I shall have no more titles, no matter how innocent they might sound."

He smiled at me, the same smile that reminded me of Alexandre, "Angel it is. And I'll have only Will from you, if you please."

I nodded and we turned from one another. Cotton the Parrot squawked again, "Good night, Children!"

I smiled at Cotton the Man and said good night before I entered Jack's door.

I slid out of my dress. Jack was facing away from me, so I spent a moment enjoying the sight of him naked before sliding into bed behind him. As I laid my arm across him, he murmured something in his sleep that sounded a lot like, "Love."

Will had been right about the following day. I woke a few hours later to an empty bed and a tossed ship. When I look through the large windows, I saw the rain lashing against them and a flash of lightening. The thunder was a distant rumble, but the sound of the howling wind was enough to rouse me. I pulled on a pair of loose breeches and tied them with a piece of my shredded dress. I pulled on Jack's discarded shirt, hoping despite the dangerous circumstances to find him on deck without it.

I was let down, as he was fully dressed at the wheel. He was shouting commands with lots of odd sounding words like "foaksle," "broach," and "reeve." From where I was standing, I could see everyone, even Elizabeth Swann, hard at work and I felt useless. Suddenly Jack yelled, "Grab that line! The mizzen is going slack! Make fast the line!"

I heard the line zipping through a cleat and grabbed for it on instinct. The rough rope cut against my palms and I uttered a cry, but I caught it and held fast. It pulled me hard to the side, but I dug in the heels of my low boots enough to stop me from doubling over the oaken gunwale and cracking my ribs. I pulled hard and finally managed to drag the rope to the cleat. I had no idea how to tie it, but the problem was taken out of my hands as Cotton secured the line and the sail caught the wind at her strongest. Within another twenty minutes of frenzied activity on deck, most of which I spent with Cotton, who let me "help" him tie off other ropes, the skies were clear, and our heading was still sure to St. Thomas.

Jack strode towards me and I crossed my arms and grinned at him. He was angry that I'd come on deck, but Cotton stepped in front of me and and unfolded my arms. Seeing the blood dripping from my palms made the full force of my pain hit me in the stomach. It also made Jack stop in his tracks. Before Jack could speak, Cotton should his head and his parrot squawked, "Lady bird, fix lady bird."

Jack nodded and bent to kiss my forehead and turned wordlessly back to his wheel. I was confused. I thought he'd take me and mend my hands. Instead, Cotton steered me towards Elizabeth who stood, hands-on-hips, at the doorway leading below decks. Cotton the Parrot clarified, "Lady. Lady bird fix."

I stopped. I was in pain, but I knew better than to let myself be led away by a wolf who glared at me every chance she got. She spoke, finally, her tone clipped, "Come along then, I haven't got all day."

Cotton patted my arm and against my better judgment, I followed her down the stairs. It was musty and humid below decks. I heard the scurry of rats and possibly other creatures, but my mind was too focused on my palms to give them a second thought. I'd never thought of Elizabeth sleeping down here among the men, and the thought made me a little sad. She led me through a row of hammocks to a dry (well, mostly dry) corner where she'd arranged a sort of nest of discarded clothing in a small hammock. It looked clean and new, and I figured it belonged to the former owners. She lit a gas lamp and the light sent large brown waxy looking bugs scattering. Elizabeth seemed not to notice as she searched through a small valise.

She came out with a silver can that I saw bore the mark of the East India Trading Company. She instructed me to sit and I did so without question. She brought a ewer of of fresh water, sat across from me and opened the ointment. She held out her hand for mine and I held back a moment too long before she snapped, "Oh, for the love of God, girl, I'm not going to injure you!" When I'd given my left hand over, she washed it and inspected Jack's ruby that I'd foolishly left there.

"I'd rather have to cut off your pretty hands than bear to live with no place to showcase your fine jewels," he voice dripped with vicious loathing. I pulled my hand back.

"Really, Miss Swann, I am capable of doing this myself," I began to rise, "I needn't suffer your attitude any longer than you must suffer my presence."

She sighed and placed a staying hand on my arm, "Please," she began, "I will be civil. Just please let me finish."

I nodded, the blood sprouting afresh on my palms. She resumed cleaning the left one, leaving the right to clot. After she cleaned it, she smoothed some clear salve from the tin on the abrasions and wrapped it in fresh-looking linen. As she was repeating with the right, she spoke, "I am sorry, Angelique. I just... I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not normally so catty."

I nodded, "It's okay. It must be hard living out here."

As she finished wrapping my hand, we sat in companionable silence. When she'd finished the last knot, I spoke, "If you don't mind my asking, what_ is_ wrong?"

She looked up at me, her normally wary eyes clear and sad. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't even know. I should be married to Will. He won't even look at me anymore, though." She pressed the heels of her hands over her eyes and dropped her elbows to her thighs.

I waited a long time before I spoke, "Well, you've tried to talk to him, right?"

She shook her head to the negative.

"Well, couldn't that be the problem? Usually people in love talk every once in awhile," I started.

She popped her head up and snapped, "I know that! But, like I said..." she finished with a wave of her hand and turned her head towards the guttering lamp.

"I know, but if you talk, he'll listen," I started. When she began to protest, I cut her off, "Come, now, Miss Swann, I've seen the way he looks at you. His gaze does not contain a drop of malice."

She looked back to me, her eyes a little brighter.

"And surely, you know how to tempt him," I continued with a small smile.

She cocked her head to one side, questioningly.

"Come on now, Miss Swann. Do not be coy."

She colored, and I knew her confusion was due to true innocence, but I was shocked. "You mean to say that you've never... not with Will... or Jack... ever?"

She laughed at my question and my incredulity, "No. Never."

"Oh, well, there's no problem then," I began, my eyes bright, "If you could seduce Will and convince him you've never been with Jack, he'd surely take you back!"

Elizabeth caught my enthusiasm and grasped my arm, "Maybe you're right!" But as soon as she'd started she backed off and lowered her gaze. "But, probably not. I don't know the first thing about seduction... or lovemaking for that matter."

I waved my hand, "Oh, that's silly. Every woman can tease and taunt to get a man to do her will," she looked up again as I finished, "And, as for the art of making love, that is easily taught."

"Oh, and who can teach me? Jack! Ha!" she retorted, crossing her arms.

I looked down at the floor before responding, "Well, where I am from, we girls practice on one another." Just as Elizabeth gasped at my suggestion, Marty stuck his head below decks and called for us to come aboveboard. We'd made port.

I stood and made for the stairs and had my foot on the bottom riser when Elizabeth caught my elbow. "We'll talk more about this later, I hope."

It was my turn to blush. I nodded my reply.

With regard to St. Thomas, Will had been very wrong. It was a beautiful island, with lush green mountain forests making it sparkle like a rare emerald floating on a sea of sapphires.

The port was busy. Most of the ships were in disrepair and looked forlorn next to the _Agility_. Many greedy looking eyes turned towards us, obviously expecting a ship loaded with green sailors, unprepared to for the hustle. However, once Jack disembarked, his figure struck a cord with the other pirates, and most ignored us. Cotton and Marty went ahead to secure lodging for Elizabeth and I, while Jack, Gibbs, and the rest of the spare crew headed into the bustling trading area. Will tried to lead us the way Cotton had gone, but I steered him towards the market.

"Come on, Will. It's daylight. And we'll stay together. I just want to peak around,." I pleaded.

Elizabeth twined her arm through mine and patted her long sword, "I have taken care of myself before, Will. We'll be just fine."

Will obviously didn't want to leave us, but feeling outnumbered, he shrugged his shoulders and walked away, muttering under his breath.

Elizabeth and I worked on a plan for the evening. We'd wait for Will to get a little bit drunk, then Elizabeth would seduce him to our room. I stayed mum about my evening plans, but I'm sure she ascertained that Jack would be entertaining me. But, the best laid plans... well, you know.

We shopped that day for new dresses. Elizabeth traded her sword for two in suitable condition. We also managed to barter what little else we carried for some Kohl, rouge, and lip stain. We adjourned to our room to paint one another, twist our hair into submission, and alter the dresses to fit us. Elizabeth's was newer, a deep burgundy cotton with a sheen. The bodice was cut square and low. A hint of Valciennes lace showed at her décolletage and again in the skirt. Her light brown locks were swept into a knot that could be easily undone. A hint of the the cosmetics enhanced her cherubic lips, strongly defined cheekbones, and light brown eyes.

I was dressed more plainly in a teal cotton gown. A simple black enameled broach adorned my neckline. My blonde locks tumbled down my shoulders in glossy waves. Elizabeth used a light hand with the paint, picking up a girlish blush in my full cheeks, the green in my hazel eyes, and the fullness of my cherry red lips. I left Jack's ring on my finger after a long internal debate.

The port town grew louder and more raucous as the sky grew darker. As Will had explained, all manner of beverages were served. Barkeeps didn't bother to charge Elizabeth or I any coin, probably assuming we were working women. We sat in a brightly lit tavern, sipping the spiced rum I'd sampled during my first night with Jack and laughing alternately at the sideways glances from Will and Jack's table and the barroom quarrels that broke out with regularity. Most of fighters were calmed easily with ale and a few were tossed into the street.

Jack finally stood and crossed the room to my side and sifted my hair through his fingers, "You, pet, are irresistible. I don't know how long I can keep up the strength that it will take to fight off the hounds in this bar when I carry you upstairs."

His grin warmed me through and I almost abandoned Elizabeth then and there, but I stayed seated, knowing full well that anticipation was the greatest aphrodisiac. I ran my fingers across his palm and smiled up at him. He exhaled sharply and walked to the bar. When I made eye contact with Elizabeth, we both giggled.

"You see, Elizabeth, a woman does not even need to speak. Men are so easily won over," I grinned at her, then looked after Jack, "It is keeping them that is a chore."

"Do you intend to keep Jack?" she asked.

I had not intended it at all. But, I feared that my heart was betraying me. I smiled at her, the lie tumbling easily from my lips, "Taming him would be as useless as courting a hurricane. I would forever give chase and he would always run to the next port. I'd be left adrift, broken and mangled. But," I paused with another smile, "We are here for you and Will. Let us concentrate."

We glanced at his table. In Jack's absence, Will's look grew stormy. He was facing us, but not looking at us. In fact, he seemed to be staring a hole through his mug. A prostitute bounced her way over to him. She caught his attention when she ran her finger across his exposed collarbone and into his open shirt. Elizabeth gasped. I hushed her, "You mustn't let him know you care yet. In good time, dear."

She nodded, but she was now staring openly. Will had accepted the girl into his lap. She giggled and tipped her chestnut curls back, giving Will a good look at her nearly exposed breasts. And did he ever look. Elizabeth huffed. I patted her arm, absently.

Jack rejoined Will and soon enough, he was practically wearing a raven haired woman. He made no attempt to remove her, so I folded my arms across my breast and joined Elizabeth in her pout. She stood suddenly, pulling me up with her.

"Come on, Angel. I will not bear witness to this... this debauchery!" She fairly dragged me past Jack's table and up the stairs. I looked back just in time to see the men's gazes following us. I smiled, but didn't share this with Elizabeth. I knew their jaws would drop if they thought we'd spent the night together. So let them! It might even be enough to make them abstain from the whores.

Once we were in our small room, Elizabeth took a long swallow from a bottle of rum of unknown origins. She offered it to me and I drank. She giggled and sat back on the bed with her elbows propping her up. In the low candlelight, her half-lidded eyes smoldered. I sat next to her, rather decorously. She pulled my backwards and tumbled against the pillows, laughing. She stole the rum from my hand and took another long drink.

"What are you drinking to?" I asked.

She thought a moment, "To never getting married!"

I nodded and added more, "And to becoming pirates!"

"And to finding adventure without the likes of those filthy, lying, conniving _men_!" she finished, taking another drink before giving me the bottle.

I followed suit as she continued on, "You know, I think we need pirate names!"

I nodded. "Yes! What shall they be?"

She thought for another moment before bursting forth, "Betty the Black Hearted!"

I laughed. "Betty? I don't think it suits you. How about Lizzy the Loathsome?"

She laughed at me. "It does have a certain ring to it. How about for you?"

"Angel the Awful?" I answered.

"No, you need something lovely," she paused and considered, "How about Angel the Alluring?"

"Yes, they shall run in fear from that name!" I laughed, sampling more of the rum. It was becoming easier to swallow. I continued, "Fear the dread pirates Lizzy and Angel! They shall commandeer your ship and put your crew into curls and gowns!"

Elizabeth laughed and fell back on the bed. "Angel?" she asked, he voice quiet.

I laid back, staring up at the low wooden ceiling. A breeze came in through the window and caressed my warm skin. "Yes?"

"Remember what you said about French girls teaching one another about... well, about love?"

I nodded, though she couldn't see me. "Yes. Of course."

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at me, "Maybe you can teach me?"

I smiled and nodded again. I sat up and faced her. "Lay back against the pillows," I instructed. She complied immediately.

I moved up along beside her and stroked the fine skin of her arm. Though it had been browned by the sun, it remained alabaster from the inside of her wrist all the way to her underarm. Gooseflesh spread at my touch and she sighed. I bent my head and laid my lips to hers.

She knew this much at least. She kissed me back fiercely. Her lips we tender, but her tongue found mine within moments. I spent the rest of the evening teaching her all I could about pleasing a man with my words and pleasing herself with my hands.

Sleep did not last long, however. I was awakened by a shaft of sunlight falling over my eyelids. When I opened them, I was surprised o find Jack sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd wake, love," he said.

I felt the slight weight of an arm across my belly and turned back to see Elizabeth sprawled face-down, her naked back looking soft in the early-morning sunlight. I removed her arm and sat up. My head pounded and I closed my eyes and pushed the heel of my hand to my forehead. Jack laughed.

I glared at him and stood, fully aware that I was nude. Jack deserved what little torment I could afford for laughing at me. I heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw me and I nearly laughed. Nearly.

He proceeded, still sitting, "I was wondering where you went last night. I was afraid you'd found a new lover... I never expected it to be Miss Swann."

I smiled and strode to him, my dizziness subsided. I straddled his lap and faced him, "Jealous?"

"Only that I wasn't invited," he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close for a kiss. "Oh, my favorite flavors: rum and a woman," he quipped when our lips parted.

I sat back and swatted his arm, "She wanted lessons so that she knows what she's doing when she seduces Will," I paused, "He didn't go off with that harlot last night, did he?"

"No, once we saw the two of you run upstairs, we were ruined for any other women."

I grinned, "Good. Our plan worked."

"Irresistible," he repeated, dropping his forehead against my chest.

I dropped my hand to his lap and felt his arousal. He fairly growled and stood. He tried to set me down on the floor, but I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung fiercely to him. I slid my hands down the back of his breeches and raked against him with my long fingernails. He closed his eyes and barely stifled his moan.

"Angel, my dear, I really can't. I just came up to get you," Jack struggled to pull me off of him, "We have a new ship and we need to make for Grande-Terre."

"Please," I begged in a hushed voice. Elizabeth had stirred and rolled over. Her breathing remained regular so I knew she would not wake. "Please, Jack. I wasn't exactly fulfilled last night and I decorated myself just for you." I bit my lower lip and pouted slightly.

He exhaled, "You know I couldn't deny you anything."

"Oh, and this is such a hardship for you?" I teased, giggling.

My words were less than successful and he swatted me lightly on the backside before departing, "And, love, please hurry yourself and Elizabeth along," he threw over his shoulder.

I pouted momentarily before pulling my discarded dress over my head. I then shook Elizabeth awake.

She smiled up at me, "Morning, Angel."

I grinned at her, glad she wasn't embarrassed or upset, "Come on, we've got a new ship and Jack wants us on it tout de suite."

She climbed out of bed and dressed quickly. Soon, we were standing on the dock where we'd left the _Agility_. In her place was a smaller French frigate. Her oaken sides were dark from years at sea and crusted with barnacles. The figurehead was the likeness of a mermaid. The carving was badly worn and hardly distinguishable from the bowsprit. It was probably a lovely ship twenty years before. But, she stayed afloat and boasted sixteen guns visible to us on her port side. And Marty said she looked fast and fierce. I believed him.

Soon we were aboard _La Courageux _sailing south toward the French colony of Guadeloupe. I knew that's where Alexandre would be. I stood next to Jack on the quarter deck and watched the horizon race toward us.

"Do we have a plan?" I asked.

"We'll go by night, retrieve your brother, and sail north towards Port-Royal."

"That sounds simple. And, when we get to Port-Royal?" I was afraid of his answer.

He looked down at me for a second. I wish I had never asked.

He spoke softly, "Close your eyes, Angel." I did as he asked. "Do you feel the wind on your face, love?" he asked. I nodded. "And can you hear the sea, uninterrupted by the rattle of a carriage or the shouts of a marketplace?" I nodded. I felt a lump rise in my throat. "And can you imagine living this life, day in and day out? Rarely seeing anyone but the crew? Never dressing in fine things again? Constantly on the run towards some treasure or away from some enemy?" I opened my eyes. He watched me intently.

"And if I say yes, Jack? Would you take me with you?" He looked away. It was the only answer I needed. I turned my head and went to the main deck ad into the grand cabin before he could see my tears.

He never came to me that afternoon. I fell asleep, thoughts rattling through me. Assertions that I'd be better off in Port-Royal with Alexandre. I could make a nice life as a seamstress or something. Maybe Elizabeth would return home. Maybe she and Will could marry and settle there, and I would have friends. Maybe I'd never miss Jack Sparrow. Miserable tears.

I woke to find Elizabeth reading in a corner, a low candle flickering near her. I saw the dark pinks and grey-blues of dusk through the windows. I'd slept all through the day.

"Hello," I spoke. Elizabeth started and rushed to my side, grinning from ear to ear.

"I did it!" she exclaimed. She grasped my hands in hers.

I was still a little sleepy, so I didn't understand right away. She filled me in before I could ask, "With Will! I got him alone below decks and explained everything. And I did it! I seduced him. Or, well, I really didn't have to. I just... we just did." She was flushed and excited.

I grinned wearily. "That's wonderful, Elizabeth. I'm happy for you."

She searched my eyes for a moment, "What's wrong?"

I smiled, trying hard to make it look sincere, "Nothing. I was just tired is all. I really am happy for you. So, you'll marry now?" My question did ring with true hope. I didn't want to be alone in Port-Royal.

"Yes! Oh yes!" she giggled and went off on a tangent pertaining to her wedding. "And of course I want you to stand beside me, Angel! I never really had any girl friends growing up," she finished.

"And you'll settle in Port-Royal?"

"Oh, no!" she began, aghast, "No. Will and I are both fugitives from there. If we go back, we'll be killed. I think we'll disembark in Guadeloupe, maybe settle in Grande-Terre or south in Martinique. Maybe we'll go all the way south to Curacao! I don't care. I'm just so relieved."

So much for my plan. Just then, Cotton the Parrot flew down and landed on the lip of a teacup. "Here we are! Here we are!" he squawked. And indeed, abovedeck I heard Gibbs yell, "Anchor aweigh, lads!" Apparently, we'd arrived in Grand-Terre. Elizabeth and I went abovedeck and saw that we were perhaps two hundred yards from shore. There were no lights directly ahead of us, but to the far left I saw the land dotted with lights. Jack appeared next to me.

"You have to come with me, love. I doubt your brother would be inclined to accompany pirates in a longboat on our word alone," his deep, slurred voice melted my insides, but I merely nodded.

Jack climbed down a ladder into the longboat. He grasped my waist and pulled my down alongside him. His touch made my skin burn, but I said nothing. Ragetti and Pintel were at the oars and I merely smiled at them before setting my sights on the shore.

"Row on, then, lads," Jack said gruffly.

It was a quiet journey and I hopped out of the boat as soon as the boat scraped against the sand. The sky was inky black and I saw nary a star above. The moon was covered by a cloud, so the white beach looked dull. Jack told the men to stay at the boat and to be ready in case we needed to run. They nodded, but I heard their grumbling a long way down the beach. Jack kept pace with me, never leaving my side. We stayed close to the trees, but never entered them. Soon, we were upon a small village. It was much quieter than St. Thomas had been, with only a few souls about.

We walked through town, his arm about my shoulders. For all to see, we probably looked like man and wife, or at least customer and whore. I smiled bitterly at the thought as we headed toward a large building. It was a stucco home, with several shuttered windows. The upper floor boasted two balconies. Light shone from one window.

"How do you know Alexandre is here?" I asked.

"One can find out a great many things if one knows just who to ask," he answered. Jack slipped his cutlass from his belt and put it in my hand. He held the pistol and gestured that we move to the back of the house. I followed him and we found a garden trellis that was the right height to climb onto a rear balcony. I went up first.

The room I'd come to was darkened. I saw two canes leaning against a bedstead and a slight form was under the blankets. It was Alexandre. Jack landed on the balcony beside me and I raised my finger to my lips. The window was open and I slipped through. I sat on Alexandre's bed a moment before laying my hand on his head. His eyes fluttered and I placed my fingers over his mouth before he could speak.

He looked up at me and I felt him smile against my fingertips. I heard Jack's soft footstep at the window. I put a finger to my lips and Alexandre nodded his understanding. I pulled my hand away and nodded my head toward the window. Alexandre sat up and grabbed his crutches.

I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I'll explain all to you later. But first, we need to get away from this place quickly!"

When we stood, one of Alexandre's crutches clattered to the floor. I heard footsteps from below. And then came a voice, Bernard. "Alexandre? What's wrong?"

Alexandre looked at me and I shook my head to the negative. I thought if he didn't answer, Bernard would stay away. But, it didn't work and I heard him climbing the steps.

I helped Alexandre toward the window and Jack helped him through it while I collected his fallen crutch. The door burst open as I stood, foolishly caught with a crutch in my right hand and heavy sword in my left. Alexandre was on the balcony, but Jack was still in the room.

Bernard stood outlined in the doorway. He wore a long cotton night dress and cap. I laughed out loud in spite of myself at his absurd appearance.

Bernard did not smile. "Oh, Gabrielle. I was wondering when you'd come back to me," he said, dully, before taking a step in my direction.

Jack spoke from behind me, "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, mate."

"Oh, you wouldn't," Bernard scoffed, taking another step forward. He was just about three feet from me. I knew if I could get enough force behind the sword, I could wound him. I heard Jack's pistol cock, but before I knew what was happening, Bernard lifted his right arm and fired at Jack. I felt the ball past my left ear an heard Jack grunt as it made contact. I turned to see him and Bernard grabbed me from behind. For a moment I was paralyzed. I saw blood spreading from Jack's left shoulder, soaking his white shirt. He clamped his hand over the place where I assumed the ball had entered him and slid down to the floor. I think I screamed.

Only a moment passed before I regained control of myself. I slammed the crutch down onto Bernard's foot and he let go of me. I swung the sword under my arm and plunged it into his belly, pushing it as deep as I could make it go. I was blinded by rage and I must have screamed again because I heard Alexandre calling for me, asking if I was alright.

I turned to see Bernard laying in rapidly spreading pool of blood, gurgling and clutching at me, at the sword. I answered that I was indeed okay. I rushed to Jack. He blinked, his eyes glassy. "Well played, love," he croaked, a shadow of his grin playing across his face. It turned into a grimace. I saw the light dim in his eyes and I pulled him to me.

I know I screamed again. I screamed his name.

I really don't remember what happened next. Alexandre told me that some servants came to the room and tried to pull me away from Jack. I wouldn't let him go, I just cried and screamed and sobbed, clutching at him with all my strength. Will, Elizabeth, Cotton, Marty, and Gibbs arrived soon after, worried about how long we'd been. I woke up on the ship the next morning.

"Jack?" I rasped. Elizabeth was sitting at my bedside. She put a glass of water to my lips, I ignored it and pulled myself up. "Jack? Where is he? Is he okay?"

When Elizabeth didn't answer right away, I assumed the worst. "No! It can't be true!" I wailed.

"It's not, love. I'm here." Jack's voice was faint and pained, but I heard it none the less. He walked through the door, Gibbs supporting him as well as he could. Elizabeth stood and Jack took her place.

I smiled, tears rolling unashamedly down my face. I reached out and touched his face. He stroked my cheek. Gibbs and Elizabeth took their leave and we were alone.

"Hell of a trick back there, pet," he said, the very act of speaking causing pain to flash across his face. I moved over and patted the bed. He laid down beside me. I could see his left shoulder had been wrapped.

"You're injury?" I asked.

"A scratch, darling. Merely a scratch. I'll be able to lift you over my head in no time."

I laid down and buried my face in his neck, inhaling his scent. He put his good arm about my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Alexandre? Is he okay?"

"Yes, love, he's aboard ship. Cotton is teaching him different types of knots," Jack answered, "It's really quite amusing seeing a fully grown, studious gentleman eagerly taking lessons from a parrot."

I laughed at the little picture, "I'll go up to see him shortly."

"Angel?" Jack asked, turning his head to face me. I looked at him. He continued, "Well, I was considering your offer. You know, you never gave me a chance to answer you before."

He didn't have to clarify. I knew he meant my offer to sail with him. I simply nodded, afraid to hear what he had to say.

"You know I can never give up the sea. She is more home to me than land has ever been. And I can't give up pirating because it is what I am best at. And, besides, Admiral Jack Sparrow has no flair," he paused. "However, as much as I love these things, I love you even more. If you could be persuaded to have an old gob as a husband, I'd be honored."

I was struck silent for a moment, "Husband, did you say?" I asked, incredulous.

"You don't have to accept, love. I'm just trying to make an honest woman of you," he began, the hurt in his voice obvious despite his swagger.

I threw my leg over him to straddle him and kissed his face and neck, repeating "Yes!" in between.

He laughed and pulled my down to him for a long, deep kiss, the likes of which I'd never experienced before. When we parted, I simply said "Yes" one last time.

We sailed north and by sundown, we were in Antigua. Jack and I were married, by another sea captain of course, a gentleman named Edward Teach. I knew the name had to be a coincidence, as Blackbeard had been dead for ten years but Jack winked at me. I went along with it, happy to be a bride. Captain Teach also married Will and Elizabeth and we celebrated with the crew that night in the beach.

When Elizabeth and I were toasted, she looked at me and said, "So much for becoming pirates, huh Angel?"

I winked at her.

I am Angel Sparrow. I am 24 years old. And I am a pirate.

The End


End file.
